1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media presentations and more specifically to a system and method of creating a presentation using natural language.
2. Introduction
In the workplace and classroom, a common task is the preparation of a sequence of media segments such as slides to an audience as part of a formal presentation. Microsoft's PowerPoint® software provides an example of an application that enables users to prepare a presentation of visual images stepping from one slide to another. Such applications provide users with an opportunity to teach, sell, give briefings and so forth with more substance and power than merely by speaking.
Use of such presentation software over time results in a collection of old presentations, each comprising a plurality of segments. While old presentations are not often used in their entirety in the future, individual segments pulled from old presentations are useful in composing new presentations. The problem with the current technology is that users have to sort through existing sources of content manually, often one-by-one, in order to find the slides or other segments they need.
Furthermore, in many cases where a user is working to create a presentation, various images, pictures, text, and other information needs to be researched in order to prepare the presentation. This can be a time-consuming process in that the specific information desired by the user may not be readily available.
What is needed in the art is an improved method and system for retrieving electronic presentation segments from existing sources to be used in composing a new presentation.